lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Joseline Hernandez
Joseline Hernandez (born November 3, 1986), also known as the "Puerto Rican Princess", is a reality television personality, best known for her appearances in the VH1 reality shows Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. Early life Hernandez was born in 1986 and endured a rough childhood within the public housing system of Puerto Rico. Her biological father died from a drug overdose. She moved to Florida at the age of 10, along with her mother, stepfather and five brothers and sisters. From the age of 16, she began stripping in order to provide for her family. During this time, she was arrested in 2003 and 2007 under the name Shenellica Bettencourt, for lewd and lascivious behaviour. She also filmed a failed television pilot for Showtime, centred around a group of strippers working at the Diamond Caberet in Miami. Career Hernandez was discovered by Grammy Award-winning record producer Stevie J while performing as a stripper at the Onyx Club in Atlanta. In 2012, she became part of the original cast of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, appearing as Stevie J's new artist, an aspiring rapper, singer and actress. It is later revealed that the two are romantically and sexually involved, much to the anger of his girlfriend, Mimi Faust. The trio's love triangle became Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta's leading storyline and Hernandez has continued as a main cast member for all five seasons. It is the highest rated show of the Love & Hip Hop franchise and is one of the highest rating shows on VH1 overall, averaging 3.5 million viewers per episode. The show's success and notoriety catupulted Hernandez to stardom, leading to a co-host gig at the 2013 AVN Awards as well as appearances at the 2013 and 2015 BET Awards and guest spots on This Is Hot 97, K. Michelle: My Life and The Wendy Williams Show. During the course of the show, Joseline released a series of reggaeton and dancehall-influenced singles and music videos, many of which are sung and spoken in Spanish, her native tongue. She performed her songs "La Negra", "Church" and "Stingy With My Kutty Katt" live at Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta's fourth season reunion. She also appeared on Rocko's mixtape Wordplay 2 on the track "Girls Gone Wild" (with Young Dro). In 2016, Joseline starred with Stevie in the spin-off show Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood, which premiered to 2.6 million viewers. On June 5, 2016, Joseline revealed that she had filmed an acting role on Lee Daniels' upcoming television series Star, set to air in 2017 on Fox. Personal life Hernandez is openly bisexual. She and Stevie initially claimed to have married in 2013. However, Stevie J admitted in 2016 that the marriage was faked for publicity and in court documents released later that year, Joseline confirmed they were in a long term relationship and never legally married. The couple's break up was documented in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta's fifth season. During filming of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta's fifth season reunion, Hernandez revealed she was pregnant with Stevie's sixth child. She is scheduled to give birth in early January. Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Bisexual women Category:LGBT people from Puerto Rico